Gaige/Skins
Es gibt insgesamt 27 Köpfe und 95 Skins die für Gaige freigeschaltet werden können. Köpfe Standardköpfe: *'Gaige' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Bleib wie du bist' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Bang-Bangs' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Alles schon gelesen' - Belohnung der Mission "Symbiose" als Gaige. *'Sag nichts Schlechtes' - Belohnung der Mission "In Memorian" als Gaige. *'Sündiges Sweetheart' - Belohnung der Mission "Statuesk" als Gaige. *'Kugel-Freibeuter' - Belohnung der Mission Ein X Markiert Die Stelle als Gaige. *'Kerniger Konter' - Belohnung der Mission Nakayamas Sturz als Gaige. *'Unendlich und Blutig' - Belohnung der Mission Eine Geschichte Simulierter Gewalt als Gaige. *'Reisender Zauberer' - Seltener Drop von Würfelkisten in Tiny Tina's Sturm auf die Drachenfestung *'Schmieraffe' - Kann an den Torgue Automaten in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage gekauft werden. *'Metallblut' - Seltener Drop von Henry dem Stalker in "Overlook" *'Digitalisierter Tod' - Seltener Drop von BNK-3R *'XXX' -Seltener Drop von Terramorphous dem Unbesiegbaren *'Mecha-Wrecka' - Belohnung der 5ten Stufe der Herausforderung "Rechnungen begleichen..." *'Fragger' - Wird von Geary in "Eridium Blight" gedroppt. Seltener Drop des Kriegers. *'Schweine-Reiter' - Minecraft Easter Egg in den "Caustic Caverns" *'Liebliche Leiche' - Seltener Drop von Vermivorous dem Unbesiegbaren *'Handsome Jack's Maske' - Drop von dem Krieger oder Handsome Jack DLC Köpfe: *'Nekrose' - Mechromancer Supremacy Pack *'Gehörntes Kind' - Mechromancer Madness Pack *'Flauschig Wild' - Mechromancer Domination Pack *'Mehr Bass' - Mechromancer Beatmaster Pack *'Helles Köpfchen' - Mechromancer Steampunk Slayer Pack Spezielle Köpfe: *'Hippity Hoppity' - Belohnung aus Poker Night 2 *'Goliath' - Swag-Filled Limited Edition Diamond Plate Loot Chest *'Ne Kugel im Häubchen' - Community Day 2013 Skins *'Gaiges Schuluniform' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Rot ist die Liebe' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Studie in Rot' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Krasse Raserei' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Reptiliengehirn' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Du Punk!' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Smaragdgrüner Scharfrichter' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Chillen und Killen' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Bye, Bye, Baby' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Säure-Waschung' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Lautes Ding' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Und Die Hölle War Mit Ihr' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Immer Sonnig Auf Pandora' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Oranger Retter' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Girly Rotten' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Sonnenbrand' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Nicht das Wasser trinken' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Cool, Cool, Cool' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Cowboy der Straße' - standardmäßig freigeschaltet *'Bandit Blut und Rost' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Dahl Elite' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Hyperion Honor' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Jakobs Old-Fashioned' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat * Maliwan Style - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Tediore Low Price' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Torgue High Octane' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Vladof Revolution' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Liebesapfel' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "EXPLOOOOOSIONS!" (75 Eliminierungen mit MIRV Granaten) *'Grüner Fiesling' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Super Novas" (50 Eliminierungen mit der Nova eines Nova-Schilds) *'YESFX' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Für schlechte Zeiten!" absolvieren *'Blue Sky' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Fisticuffs!" (400 Eliminierungen mit Nahkampfattacken) *'Gummiwurm' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Blue Sparks" (30 Eliminierungen durch das Überfahren von Gegnern während des Boostens) *'Dead Lincolns' - Belohnung der Mission "Die Geknechteten von Overlook: Medizinmann" *'Beißende Farben' - Belohnung der Mission "Kein Zimmer frei" *'Zuckermais' - Seltener Drop von Saturn *'Rosig und Fesselnd' - Zufälliger Drop von Spiderants *'Brandstifter' - Seltener Drop von Captain Flynt *'Reiner Samt' - Zufälliger Drop von jeglichen Gegnern *'Crimson-Rollkommando' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Hail of Bullets" (400 Eliminierungen mit SMGs) *'Kirschbombe' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Rocket and Roll" (100 Eliminierungen mit Raketenwerfern) *'Denim Dynamite' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Longshot" (500 Eliminierungen mit Scharfschützengewehren) *'Kalt wie Eis' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Open Pandora's Boxes" (Öffne 750 lootbare Objekte) *'Kieferknacker' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Shotgun!" (400 Eliminierungen mit Schrotflinten) *'Wütende Maschine' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Pull the Pin" (150 Eliminierungen mit Granaten) *'Wahnsinns-Dienstag' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "The Killer" (400 Eliminierungen mit Pistolen) *'Grausame Religion' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Aggravated Assault!" (400 Eliminierungen mit Sturmgewehren) *'Hyperion Heroism' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Load and Lock" (Töte 500 Loader) *'Maliwan Elegance' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Slag-Licked" (Richte 150.000 zusätzlichen Schaden durch Slag an) *'Sag nicht, sie ist grün' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "It's not Easy Looting Green" (Loote oder kaufe 75 grüne Items) *'Bandit Kriegsbemalung' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Marauder? I hardly know 'Er" (Töte 500 Marauder) *'Torgue Explosiveness' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Boom" (Töte 150 Gegner mit Explosivschaden). Kann auch an Mr. Torgue's Waffenautomaten erworben werden. *'Saurer Apfel' - Stufe 4 der Herausforderung "Whaddaya Buyin'?" (Kaufe 14 Erweiterungen mit Eridium) *'Schmerz-Lieferant' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Badass Bingo" (Erhalte 50 zweite Chancen durch das Töten eines Badass Gegners) *'Jakobs Family' - Belohnung der Mission "Fahnen sammeln" als Gaige. *'Süßholzpeitsche' - Belohnung der Mission "Beschildete Gefälligkeiten" als Gaige. *'Dahl Efficiency' - Zufälliger Drop *'Steampunk' - Zufälliger Drop * Tediore Customer Service - 777 beim einarmigen Banditen bekommen *'Vladof Sickle' - 777 beim einarmigen Banditen bekommen * *'Zitronen-Strudel' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "This is no Time for Lazy!" (Wiederbelebe einen Co-op Partner 200 mal) *'Bandit Verbrennung' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Knee-Deep in Brass" (Feuere 50.000 Kugeln) *'Dahl Predator' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" (3.200 Eliminierungen mit Sturmgewehren während dem Knien) *'Maliwan Grace' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "I just want to set the world on fire" (1.000.000 in Feuerschaden verursacht) *'Popelsuppe' - Belohnung der Mission "Die kalte Schulter" als Gaige. *'Ein Sonderling' - Seltener Drop von Stalkern *'Hyperion Hornet' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Eviscerated" (125 One-Shot Eliminierungen von Gegnern mit vollem Schild) *'Tediore Value' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Boomberang" (500 Eliminierungen mit geworfenen Tediore Waffen) *'Torgue Speed Demon' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Catch-a-Rocket!" (200 Eliminierungen durch Direkttreffer mit Raketenwerfern) *'Vladof Freedom' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Ammo Eater" (Absorbiere 1000 Kugeln mit einem Absorb-Schild) *'Jakobs Filigree' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Quickdraw" (750 Eliminierungen kurz nach dem Anvisieren mit Pistolen) *'Sie nicht so Blue' - Seltener Drop von Sohn des Mothrakk *'Miss Ramone' - Seltener Drop von King Mong *'Sozial verdreht' - Seltener Drop von Dukino's Mutter *'Joy Divide' - Belohnung der Mission "Auf zu Omas Haus" *'Nichts ist schwärzer' - Seltener Drop von den Assassinen im "Bloodshot Stronghold" *'Farbenblind' - Stufe 3 der Herausforderung "Not Full of Monkeys" (45 Eliminierungen mit stationären Fässern) *'Blasser als Blass' - Seltener Drop von Treshern *'Matschig und Blutig' - Zufälliger Drop von Chubby- bzw. Tubby-Gegnern *'Minecraft' - Minecraft Easter Egg in den "Caustic Caverns" *'Pop und Rock' - Seltener Drop von Terramorphous dem Unbesiegbaren *'Pink Pandoracorn' - Stufe 5 der Herausforderung "Nothing Rhymes with Orange" oder "JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!!" (Loote oder kaufe 15 legendäre Waffen) oder (Töte Jimmy Jenkins 15 mal) *'Zuckerstange' - Seltener Drop von Vermivorous dem Unbesiegbaren DLC freischaltbare Skins: *'Leopard' - Belohnung der Mission "Ich mag meine Monster bedroht" als Gaige. *'Beschwörer-Krankheit' - Erhaltbar im DLC "Tiny Tina's Sturm der Drachenfestung" *'Herrin der Weisheit' - Belohnung der Mission "Dr. T und die Kammer-Jäger" als Gaige. *'Die Hexenstunde '- Drop von Pumpkin Kingpin *'Deathtrap's kleiner Helfer' - Erhaltbar im DLC "Wie Marcus den Mercenary Tag rettete" DLC-Paket Skins: *'Reines Raven' - Mechromancer Beatmaster Pack *'Steampunk Rocks' - Mechromancer Steampunk Slayer Pack *'Bringt eure Toten raus' - Mechromancer Madness Pack *'Warm und Weich' - Mechromancer Domination Pack *'Chaos Regiert' - Mechromancer Supremacy Pack Spezielle Skins: *'Rumpfuscher' - Valentinstag-Event SHIFT Code *'Gesund und munter' - Community Day 2013 *'Gearbox' - Nur für Gearbox Angestellte zugänglich *'Stinger-Rakete' - Halloween-Event SHIFT Code *'Limetten-Lutscher' - St. Patrick's-Event SHIFT Code en:Gaige/Skins Kategorie:Skins